


Pick-up Lines

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison AU, M/M, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, mention of Shiro, slight Shieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance creates a list of pickup lines and tries them out on a bunch of girls.  They're not working on the ladies but there is one person who seems to be enjoying his failed attempts at romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes!! I used the pickup lines from the official Voltron Twitter page. GO CHECK OUT THE OFFICIAL POST. THE LINES ARE SO FUNNY. Anyway, all credits go to the actual Voltron page. Enjoy my fic!! Also for anyone confused this is post-defeat of Zarkon but they all go back to the academy at the Garrison to train and finish their education.

“I’ve come up with a list of pick-up lines and I want to try them all out on alien gals who pass me by. Watch and learn, Keith. This is how you get the girls.” Lance McClain shot his friend a smug smile. He strode up to the nearest girl in the hallway.

“The name’s Lance… You’re the most beautiful girl in the world…and I ain’t lyin’.” He put out his hand to the poor girl, flashed a grin and completed the attempt with an eyebrow raise. She just turned on her heels and left him on the dust. Keith had to stifle a laugh. 

“Lance, not every girl in the Garrison is going to want you. Not even the alien girls wanted you when we saved planets back in our Voltron days. Your rep isn’t that great…” Keith gave his pal the look. 

“Oh yeah?” Lance challenged. “I’ll have you know, Nyma called me cute that one time. She just turned out to be trash so I obviously couldn’t pursue it. And you’re one to talk, Mr. No Romance. You had your chance with Allura, man. She was kinda into you. Come to think of it, I actually haven’t heard you talk about girls…ever. Don’t you like anyone?” 

“I don’t have time for that. But I love watching your failed attempts.” Lance scoffed at that last comment. 

“I will get a bite. I know it.” Another girl came around the corner. “Alright take 2!” Lance strode right over to her. “The name’s Lance…You’re outta this world. And I Would Know!” The girl laughed in his face and then walked off. 

“It’s okay Romeo, you can always try again.” Keith put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He wasn’t about to admit it to Lance but these pickup lines were sorta working…on him. 

“Why don’t girls like me? I’m funny, highly successful with all that Zarkon fighting under my belt, and I try to be fairly sincere in my pun-manship. Why don’t girls like that?” 

“Just keep trying.” Keith could tell Lance was getting discouraged. He didn’t like seeing any of his friends upset but especially bubbly, jokester Lance. 

“You’re right. Here comes another girl. Third time’s the charm.” Lance squared his shoulders and walked over to her. “The Name’s Lance… I better use my Ice blast…BECAUSE MY HEART IS ON FIRE.” The girl looked at him for a moment and then had an alarmed expression on her face.

“Are you alright? Do you need medical anything?? Go to the doctor to fix that!!” 

“No, No. I’m fine. It was a pickup line… To get you to go out with me?” It took the girl a moment to register what he just said.   
But when she did she glared at him. “Don’t joke around like that! You need help.” And with that she turned away. Lance looked down at his shoes. 

“She’s right. I do need help. Ugh why is this so hard…? Why can’t I get girls to notice me??”

“That last one was pretty good.” Keith said quietly. He was blushing slightly and grinning. Lance’s eyes grew wide. 

“You liked them? Is that why you never talk about girls? You’re not into them? Or do you just appreciate my puns?”

“Both. I really am gay. Have been my whole life. But I also love a good pun. In fact before I met you and the others it was just me and Shiro. We actually had what you might call a relationship. We…did things and spent lots of time together. Everything was great at least for a little while. But eventually we broke up because he felt he was too old for me and I had father issues anyway so I wasn’t looking up to him in the way I should have. Then he left on the Kerboros mission and hearing the news of the accident just broke me inside. I dropped out of school and went to live in the desert at that point.” Keith looked at the floor long and hard. It was Lance’s turn to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Wow, Keith. I had no idea. I’m glad you trust me enough to come out to me. I’ll be honest too. I’m extremely bi. I’ve mostly had crushes on girls myself but I’ve also been attracted to guys as well. Hey, I have one more.” Lance took Keith’s hands in his and stared into his eyes. There was something painful in them. Lance had a hard time breaking eye contact. 

“I’m homesick for Earth but Lovesick for you.” He smiled. Keith’s face lit up.

“I have one for you too. I think you’re purr-fect.” They just sat there staring at each other. Then Lance leaned in and broke the distance between them with a gentle kiss to Keith’s cheek. 

“come on, let’s go find the others. It’s almost lunch time.” The two ex-paladins walked to the café hand in hand.


End file.
